Need To Know
by yeknodelttil
Summary: James asks Alesha to the Ice Rink where he's spending Saturday with Ethan. Alesha accepts the invitation at face value – friends spending the day together, nothing more, nothing less. Alesha has a very good reason not to accept it as a date. Matt/Alesha.


Need To Know

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Series: Law & Order: UK_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Spoilers: This fic is based around James' question in 2x05 Love and Loss. It doesn't relate to the actual episode plot at any point._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: UK, this is purely for the entertainment of its fans created by a fan._

A/N: *If* series 6 has started badly…I have plausible deniability until it's shown in the UK in (oooo knowing ITV scheduling) a few months at least.

Summary: James asks Alesha to the Ice Rink where he's spending Saturday with Ethan. Alesha accepts the invitation at face value – friends spending the day together, nothing more, nothing less. Alesha has a very good reason not to accept it as a date. Matt/Alesha, one-sided James/Alesha.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Watching you fall on your arse." She joked back accepting his invitation. Any plans for this Saturday had been rearranged at the last minute for Sunday due to work commitments, leaving her as the only one who had Saturday off. It would be nice to go skating. It had been a long time since she'd been ice-skating in any form.

"I'll let Ethan know and I'll give you the details tomorrow." He looked at his watch, 5am. "Well later today." He corrected making her smile.

"Sounds great." She answered before they settled down to go over the tax returns once again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was a two-hour public skating slot in the afternoon between ice hockey practice and preparing the rink for a match from 2pm to 4pm.

Alesha waited inside the entrance to the rink, it was quite warm in there with the heating on ready for the winter. She couldn't take her scarf and jacket off, she would need them for the rink so she settled for undoing it slightly.

This morning she'd finished working on the paperwork she'd brought home, this week it was quite light thankfully. Now she definitely had Sunday completely free.

Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a packet of tissues, stuffing them into her pocket and checking her phone didn't have any messages. Alesha hoped there would be a spare locker to put her belongings in; she didn't want to take them out onto the rink.

She wasn't waiting long when she spotted James and Ethan entering the rink. James offered her a smile and Ethan…well she knew that if James let him go he'd never find him again.

"Ethan you remember Alesha." Ethan nodded, offering a wave in greeting. Alesha smiled back to him and nodded in greeting. "Shall we go in?" He didn't wait for an answer as he began to walk in the direction of the counter.

The queues to the till and the skate hire were quite short and pretty soon they were sitting on the benches pulling their skates on.

Once Alesha had pulled hers on she dashed over to the quickly vanishing lockers and placed her and James' things into the locker, there was no point in wasting lockers. As they were here together they might as well share the locker.

She checked her phone once more before placing it back in her bag and closing the locker. Matt and Ronnie knew where she was this weekend, as did a few of her other friends so they knew to text her if they needed to contact her. It just paid to be more careful in case anyone rang.

The wristband with the key proved a little difficult to slip on as the plastic band refused to bend and lock around her wrist.

"What are you doing later?" James asked curiously, as he helped Ethan with his skates. "Ethan wanted to go to…"

"I'm meeting someone later." She offered apologetically, part of her brain feared that James might be treating this as a date. She'd accepted his offer as two friends spending the day together nothing more, nothing less.

James looked slightly taken aback, he didn't know Alesha was seeing someone – that's if it wasn't a friend she was meeting.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

James wasn't that bad at skating, he'd wobbled a few times but never had actually fallen over. Alesha hadn't fallen over but had been elbowed a few times by Ethan as he clumsily skated into her more than once. Her one hip was quite tender now.

"You said someone's meeting you?" Alesha nodded, concentrating for a moment trying to dodge someone who decided to skate in her path as she tried to stop. She came to rest against the rails. "Who's…" His sentence trailed off as he saw the beaming smile that crossed Alesha's face, she looked through him towards the entrance.

It started small, a faint quirk of the lips before spreading fully to reach her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes held happiness, joy and another emotion James didn't dare name.

"I'll just let him know I've seen him."

'_Him'?_ As far as he knew Alesha didn't really have many male friends only him and…He stopped the line of thought. Why on earth would he be meeting her here?

She stepped back before quickly skating towards the new figure. James didn't hold her back, he didn't even consider it. He felt a pang of jealousy as she reached her friend.

Lately Alesha had seemed more at ease and more confident at work and now he knew why. Clearly the man she was seeing was supporting and encouraging her, she'd really come out of the shell she'd withdrawn into after her attack.

Ethan looked annoyed though. "Where's she going?" This was the only time he got to spend time with his dad's friend; he really liked her she didn't treat him like all his babysitters did – talking down to him.

"To meet her friend."

"You're her friend."

"She's got more than one Ethan." James looked down at his son and ruffled his hair lovingly, before turning to watch Alesha.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alesha skated to the rail her arms braced to stop her as she came in a little too fast. Matt jumped forward slightly prepared to catch her if she hit the wall too hard. Luckily she came to a stop inches from it and Matt let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Alesha looked beautiful. Her hair was tied back but still curled. Loose hair could be dangerous on an ice rink. Her eyes sparkled at him as a smile grazed her lips. Alesha's cheeks were flushed from the exertion of the skating. She looked really happy. He still couldn't get used to seeing her in jeans, she always wore skirts at work – not that he minded.

"You're early." She told him grinning; this was the first Saturday he'd worked in a while, hence the rearranged weekend. Alesha didn't mind him being early, in fact he never kept her waiting for him.

He shrugged, "Ronnie had stuff to do so…" He finished, no more needed to be said she knew him too well.

"Are you gonna have a go?" She asked, conveying that she didn't think he was intruding on her time away from work.

"I don't think I'm wearing the right gear." He answered apologetically, this time Alesha noticed he was still in his work clothes. She should have noticed from his long black coat, he only wore it with his suit. "Do you want a coffee?" He changed the subject quickly and it took all her strength not to roll her eyes. He shifted slightly pulling his scarf tighter around him, and checking his leather gloves were on securely.

"Get warmed up, Matt." She told him firmly, but gently. His suit wasn't the best thing to wear at an ice rink. Matt pressed a kiss to her cheek, Alesha's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. It was odd his cold lips pressed to her warm cheek.

"Don't hurry, enjoy it, yeah?" She blushed and ducked down. She loved how well he knew her and how well he cared for her. Matt never pushed her (unless she really needed sense knocking into her), he was just supportive of who she was.

"There's not long left." She acknowledged looking up at the big clock on the wall behind him. Matt turned on instinct to look as well. Twenty to four. Only twenty minutes left.

"Meet you in the café?" He asked and she nodded, she thought she knew where it was. Pity Ronnie wasn't here he could sniff it out. Seeing her searching gaze he pointed across and upwards, she nodded as she could see people sitting at observation windows drinking and eating.

"Tea this time Matt." She grinned, and he smiled back innocently. He'd dosed her up on too much caffeine over the last week, granted he knew she needed it for the all nighter she'd pulled during the week, but it had taken its toll on her sleep pattern and bladder.

"Decaf?" He answered knowingly; a slight jokey edge filled his voice with that one word.

"You'll just have to put up with me falling asleep on you later." She shrugged, loosing her balance slightly on the skates. Immediately Matt's hands grabbed her forearms holding her steady. "Thanks." His hands slipped down to grasp hers, squeezing them softly.

Matt didn't let go he simply pulled her closer, trying to ignore the barrier in his way. He leaned down and dropped a gentle kiss onto her lips, before pulling back again. The pair slowly removed their hands from each other's grasp, mindful of the ice.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

An awkward silence followed them as they lapped around the rink. Alesha knew James had seen their interaction and she didn't really mind. Her private life was private, even if sometimes she wasn't sure where work ended and her life began.

"How have you been seeing each other?" There was the question she was waiting for.

"A few months." She answered casually, not looking at James, focussing on the people in front of her.

A few months would match her more confident attitude and the new guards she had built to protect Matt when his judgement was called into question. Clearly she knew things about the young DS that made her more protective of him and judging from Matt's protectiveness he knew everything about her. Thinking back it would explain why when Matt got riled up about something Alesha would only have to send him a look and he'd calm down, Ronnie always had to send him out before – she knew how to handle him.

Alesha and Matt had kept their relationship quiet, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. It wasn't a secret but they weren't flaunting it. Matt had many a young woman after him and, despite what Alesha said, she had admirers too and they didn't want any catty remarks made about either of them. They were going slowly, Alesha meant too much to Matt for him to ruin it by rushing in headfirst. Alesha suspected that Ronnie knew about them already but he hadn't said anything to either of them.

One advantages to their relationship was that they were always open with the other, especially considering they'd been friends before so there was no awkward tension when sharing things unlike with her previous boyfriend. Her heart still fluttered when she thought of Matt as her boyfriend but the word didn't do him justice, he was more than that. She loved him but she wasn't going to tell him just yet at any cost.

"You love him don't you?" James had to know for his own piece of mind.

This time she did turn to look at him. Her expression was tender and content, her eyes holding her answer before she even spoke. "Yeah."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Matt looked into his coffee cup; it was nice to have a non-police station based coffee. Saturday's were hell to work through; the station was at its most busy so trying to walk through the corridors with files was a nightmare. He'd had to cover his relieved sigh with a cough when Ronnie said he needed to leave early. Matt couldn't work on the case alone, and all the others were being discussed with the CPS on Monday so the Guv had let him go early.

He'd gone to meet Alesha before realising that he needed to slow down so not to intrude on her time at the rink. Matt had an inkling that James had asked her as a date, not that Alesha realised. Matt didn't worry about James, he was a good mentor to her and a good friend and he was sure Alesha didn't feel that way about him. Matt knew he loved the young Crown Prosecutor even if he'd never told her but if she wanted to end it and choose James he'd stand by her. He always would.

This relationship was new and he wasn't going to screw it up. He wasn't used to long-term relationships but he could see himself spending the rest of his life with her.

Looking up he noticed a vision in a purple jacket coming towards him and he automatically stood up to greet her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alesha walked up to Matt who seemed to be staring into space for a moment, sloshing the coffee around in his cup before his eyes fixed on her and a wide smile spread across his face. He stood as she approached and Alesha reached up and hugged him, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Those skates gave you an extra few inches." He commented into her hair before grimacing as she pulled his hair slightly in retaliation, he let out a chuckle. She moved down to play with the silver chain around his neck as he kissed her softly.

Alesha pulled away and shrugged off her jacket before sitting opposite him, noticing he'd lost his suit jacket for the first time. Immediately she placed her hands around the cup and basked in the warmth her fingers received.

"Had fun?"

"Yeah," She nodded grinning, "Would've been better if you were there." She added blushing again. Matt tipped his head, enjoying her embarrassment she looked really adorable. Matt reached across and laced his fingers with hers, squeezing softly. She let out a groan as her stomach grumbled, she'd forgotten how big of an appetite ice-skating gave her. Matt must have heard it from the

"Do you want to take these to go?" He asked, "You haven't eaten yet, I'll bet."

"And you have Matt?" Alesha was sceptical, she rarely saw him eat at work.

"I work with Ronnie." He answered making it seem so obvious, but he didn't confirm or deny it.

"Come on then."

In a flash she was standing slipping on her jacket. Matt was close behind her, somehow he always managed to beat her even though he had more to put back on. Matt drew her close and slipped his arm around her waist, Alesha did the same smiling at how well they fit together.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Alesha had expected James and Ethan to have already left, but she was surprised to see them as her and Matt slipped outside.

Ethan ran over to them and stood in front of them, smiling shyly at Alesha. "Why don't you date my dad?" The boy spoke loudly; perhaps a little too loudly as it drew looks from passers by. The question was innocent; he wasn't old enough to understand the feelings involved in dating. Alesha shot a look to James who looked just as startled as them. The onlookers stared at her and she hated being stared at. Matt couldn't help but feel a slither of annoyance towards the boy who'd put Alesha in this position knowing how she felt about crowds, still, he remembered being that naive once.

"Ethan!" James scolded sharply. He felt embarrassed as he had subconsciously thought of today as a date, only to find out she was in a stable relationship.

Alesha plastered on a false smile, before bending down to the boy's height. "Ethan to date someone you have to feel something for them." Alesha told the boy gently. "Your dad is my friend Ethan but I'm in love with Mat." She closed her eyes and cursed herself for letting it slip while Matt was so close. Unknown to her a wide grin plastered itself on Matt's face. "I can't change that even if I wanted to. Do you understand?" Ethan nodded before running back to James, he wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

Alesha hadn't wanted to hurt him but Ethan needed to understand she didn't see his dad that way. It was better to let him know straight away than lead the young boy on in any way.

James offered her a look filled with apology; she nodded accepting it before stepping back into Matt's warm embrace.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Strangely enough the rest of the walk was in a companionable silence even though she'd admitted…what she'd admitted. Matt hadn't pulled away as she'd half expected him to; instead he'd done nothing about it. It was staring to get to her so much so that she'd finally had enough when they reached the restaurant.

"Are you just going to ignore it Matt?" She spoke, irritated at him for not mentioning it at all. If he wasn't going to bring it up then she was. She needed to know if he'd ignored it on purpose and was going to let her down gently or if he'd enjoyed hearing it.

"Ignore what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." She scolded, "I said that I loved you." Her words were whispered as tears pricked at her eyes. "And you don't even want to know…"

Matt stopped and gently lifted her chin to look at her properly. "Lesh!" Matt interrupted cutting her off, the anger was still clear to see. "I was waiting for a better setting to say it back." He gave her a cheeky shrug. "Some of us are romantics you know."

Alesha gave a small snort. A typical Devlin response. "Really? You're a romantic Matt?" She joked.

"I love you too." He told her, his eyes not leaving hers once. The seriousness in them make her breathless, he really did love her. She felt giddy knowing that the most eligible DS in all of London loved plain, law-driven Alesha Phillips; although knowing Matt he'd protest he got the better prize. The smile that she gave him was all he needed to know.

Matt leaned down, just as Alesha reached up. Their lips met softly before their passion took over. Alesha grasped his jacket collar with one hand while the other fisted in his hair. This kiss felt slightly different as if they were both no longer able to hide their feelings from the other. Matt pulled the bobble from Alesha's hair letting it fall to her shoulders before cupping her neck gently.

Eventually they both pulled back, breathless but smiling. Matt ran his fingers through her now free locks, teasing them gently. Matt couldn't get enough of her smile at his admission, he'd have told her at the beginning if he hadn't been afraid that she'd think it was out of pity for her. Now he knew he needn't have worried.

"Ready to go in now?" He asked cheekily. The question was so Matt Devlin she laughed. Only Matt could have a romantic moment then go back to normal as if it were a common thing. Alesha brushed passed him as he held the door open for her.

Nothing had really changed between them and that was absolutely fine with her.

The End

I am currently working on my main project (or rather the plot I couldn't get out of my head) hopefully it should be uploaded this side of Christmas I've just got a few areas to straighten out. It'll be a Matt/Alesha fic called 'Out of Hand' and it'll be a multi chapter fic. I prefer to upload once a fic is complete. I don't want to give away too many spoilers but it deals with a throw away line Natalie says and I felt was never really delved into in the episode.


End file.
